Paint
by We'veGotAnnie
Summary: Sequel to art - Watanuki paints really well- fluff DouWata


I decided to do a second chapter...about the painting Wata-chan did 3 hope u like!

-line break-

Two weeks had passed since the incident, and Watanuki still felt confused about the archer's words. Still he acted as if nothing happened, wishing that it would be ignored by the world.

Watanuki had faith that something would happen in a short space of time and he would be free of the unwanted attention.

But destiny didn't care about it.

It wasn't being ignored by the world AT ALL. Not even a little. Every gossip and rumour going on the school seemed to be about him, Doumeki, and their sexuality. 'It's not like it's something INTERESTING' (1) mused the spirits magnet 'No one even LOOKED at me before, this is stupid!'.

Doumeki and him were at his house right now. The taller teen ('JUST A BIT TALLER!') was going to stay there for the night because his parents were changing the tiles on the shrine's floor (3) and Watanuki just COULDN'T let him sleep under a tree or something.

He wasn't bothered by the rumours when it started. It wasn't as if he cared about what most people thought he did in his spare time, but one day that brave opinion changed. I will now kindly indulge you with a flashback:

-flashback-

Beautiful day, nice weather, you know the drill. Our trio was sitting under their favourite tree, eating and for once, having a civil, quiet conversation about their exams.

Then it came.

"So, you two are dating?"

Civil conversation ended here, and the high pitched sound of the scream that came after that made sure no ears should survive.

Meanwhile in another dimension:

"Sakura-hime!? What happened, did you hear something?" said a boy with determined eyes.

"I-I was sure I heard a scream, and I was sure it was Watanuki-kun's!"(2)

"What?"

Ok, you got the idea.

-end of flashback-

Since that dreadful event, ninety percent of the school agreed he was dating the Stoic teenager. Since that dreadful event, he started to receive love letters written by boys and also angry notes about how much girls hated him now. And how he and Doumeki managed to get going with their lifes the same way as before, was beyond him, but they did.

And the more they walked together, ate together, studied together, finished bat-shit crazy missions together and faced hungry ghosts together, the bespectacled boy thought that maybe, just maybe, they kind of looked like a couple. A very weird one, but a couple nonetheless.

And right now, as Watanuki was cleaning his kitchen and Doumeki was setting the futon for them, he was starting to feel like a million pipe-foxes were inside his stomach, tossing and turning.

Finished with his cleaning, he entered the room thinking that he was obviously mistaken, and there was no problem about the Archer staying there for a night.

Poor Watanuki was naive enough to believe Hitsuzen was his friend. He should know better by now, really.

Entering the room he found a very concentrated Doumeki, staring silently at the painting he made himself for the arts project. After Doumeki said that original definition of art in the class, the old-fashioned teacher wouldn't even look at the painting. So no one had seen it.

Until now.

The stoic male gazed intently at the piece of art. He had found it interesting, especially when he noticed it was a painting of the shrine's gates.

All the cherry trees were there, the same place they were in reality, and even the curves of those deeply resembled the real ones. The grass seemed to be alive and growing, as if this painting was magical, and the big, imponent gates of the shrine were drawn with noticeable grace. The picture, as a whole, was perfect.

But that wasn't the most interseting part. Oh no.

What Doumeki was watching carefully at now was the figure of a tall male, with typical buddhist preacher clothes, with kind features. This male was on the background of the picture, staring intently at what seemed to be a little girl, sitting on the steps of the shrine.

Only this girl had her hair cut too short, and her features weren't as fragile as one might see on a girl's face.

The taller teenager was stunned. It was all right, all the same way he remembered it to be. Only he and his grandfather, having a quiet summer day, even his girly yukata was familiar. Watanuki had hit the bull's eye, probably without even noticing it.

"ARGH!! You IDIOT! WHO SAID YOU COULD SEE THIS!!!"and with that shout, flailling arms came to claim the painting.

Doumeki estended his arms, making it impossible for Watanuki to reach it.

"YOU BIG OAF! DON'T YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF PRIVACY??"

And the bespectacle teen drone on about his rights and the archer's nonexistant brain.

"Why would you want to LOOK, anyway! It's just plain ugly!!"

Doumeki glared at him now.

"W-What?" Watanuki now noticed the angry look on the other's face.

"I like it" said the other simply, "I like it very much."

Watanuki's cheeks fluched a little "You're lying, it's really bad! The perspective-"

'That's it' thought the monk, as he set the painting back on the futon and hold the other's wrists. "I'm not".

Suddenly Doumeki was very close " Y-You're not what?" and Watanuki squeaked at him stepping even closer. He could feel the stoic male's breath and his wrists burned from the contact.

"Lying." And Doumeki closed the gap, kissing Watanuki on his forehead, for only a brief second.

The gentle sensation run through the other's body, sending shivers down his spine.

It was on that moment Watanuki decided that maybe, and just maybe, they already were a couple. And he was not bothered by this at all.

It was going to be an interesting night.

-line break-

I didn't like this one. sigh. (also, forgive me for any spelling errors, I'm just too lazy to do anything about it)

(1) Yea, RIGHT. XD

(2) She met him on a dream right? Did she meet him afterwards? Idk, really...

(3) wooden floor is a pain in the ass.


End file.
